


Discipline and reinforcement

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't like how this one came out.<br/>Ross just wants some attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline and reinforcement

“Ross will you sit still, Daddy’s trying to work” Brian had Ross sitting in his lap while he was pawing over a stack of paperwork. This wasn't uncommon, usually Ross would be good and sit still, sometimes he would keep himself busy drawing but it wasn't very distracting. But today he was wiggling around like crazy, rubbing his ass against Brian in such an innocent way that he couldn't even be scolded for teasing him.

“I'm just bored...can't we do something else?” 

“no, now if you're not going to sit still you'll have to sit on the floor” there was a pause, then Ross rocked his hips slightly and felt himself being pushed gently down into the floor, kneeling by Brian's feet, whining all the while. This gave the older man a few minutes of peace before Ross’s hand was sliding up his leg, getting more and more grabby the longer he was ignored. 

When Brian just ignored his grabbing and stroking, Ross decided to try another method. “Daddy, can I get some water? “

“Of course Princess” that at least got him a gentle head pat. Ross stood up, patting his little bare feet along the floor as he made his way across the room. He's back after a few minutes, glass of water, small ice cubes clinking quietly. He stopped behind Brian's head, hesitating before grabbing an ice cube from the water and dropping it into the back of Brian's shirt, giggling and hopping back quickly as Brian shot up, cursing loudly and turning on Ross, grabbing his wrist   
“Ross you little shit, you don't know when to stop do you?”  
Ross tried to wiggle out of his grip, grinning and giggling the whole time, even as the glass was snatched out of his hand and his tiny body was bent roughly over the desk.   
“what you gonna do Daddy, spank me? “

“no, no that's exactly what you want. Now stay there” Brian's left him for a moment only to come back as soon as Ross tried to move “I SAID STAY THERE”

Ross loved hearing Brian angry, but even he had to admit this was a little scary. So he stayed still, hearing his partner cross the room and rip a drawer open.   
“put your hands behind your back”

Ross felt his stomach sink at those words but he still obeyed, though he whined softly as Brian tied his wrists tightly together, yanking him up by the collar and forcing him to kneel down by the desk again  
“Now stay there. Everytime you move or speak, I'm adding ten minutes to your time. Understand?” when all he got was sulky silence, Brian grabbed Ross’s chin and forced his head up “Ross, answer me”

“Yes daddy” still sulky but it was better than silence. His chin was released and Brian returned to his work. Ross was amazingly good from then on, waiting silently with his head down and wrists aching slightly from being restrained so tightly. He wasn't sure how long it was before Brian finally untied him, sending him off with a small pat on his lower back “Now go get ready for bed, Daddy will be along soon”


End file.
